Flower
by Aegya NewYear and Both
Summary: /Gak tau buat summary/Baca aja nde/ KrisHo Couple slight TaoRis Couple


Flower Chapter One

Cast :

Kim Joon Myeon

Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Kim Jong In

Genre : Romance Drama

Pairing : KrisHo slight Taoris,

Length : Two Shot

Rating : T

Warning : Yaoi(boyXboy),Typo,membuat sakit mata, OOC, Dll

Disclaimer: ff ini punya saya. KrisHo punya saya dan juga Exotic :P

Note Author : Special for 'Adjie Efendy' #MaapKaloNamanyaSalah :3

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

No Flame/Bash

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Author POV

"Baiklah" Kata-kata itu yang sudah lama Kris nantikan. Akhirnya seorang Kim Suho membalas perasaanya. Entah sudah berapa kali Kris menyatakan perasaanya namun namja berwajah angel itu hanya tersenyum.

"Gomawo saranghae~" Dan hari itu Kris dan Suho resmi berpacaran.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pulang lagi Kris gege?" Ucap Suho khawatir disebrang sana. Sejak 5 bulan yang lalu hubungannya dan Kris memang sedikit merenggang. Kris sibuk dengan pekerjaanya sedangkan Suho sedang bersiap-siap ujian disekolahnya.

Umur mereka terpaut 5 tahun. Sekarang umur Suho menginjak 18 tahun sementara Kris 23 Tahun.

"Mianhae baby" Suara Kris melemah disana.

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kecewa dengan namjachingunya itu. Namun ia sama sekali tidak ingin merepotkan Kris sedikitpun.

"Arraseo jangan lupa makan eoh"

Kris tersenyum. Namjachingunya itu memang selalu memperhatikan kesehatannya. Namun seulas senyum itu tiba-tiba menghilang saat sesosok namja bermata panda masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Kris gege" Ucap namja itu manja.

"Nanti aku telpon eoh chagi~" Dengan cepat Kris memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Kemudian beralih menatap namja bermata panda yang tengah berlari kearah mejanya. Dalam hati Kris berdoa semoga saja namjachingunya tidak mendengar suara Tao.

"Gege sedang menelpon siapa tadi?" Tao duduk dipangkuan Kris. Sementara Kris bergerak mengelus kepala Tao lembut.

Tao adalah anak dari bos Kris dan sialnya lagi namja bermata panda itu malah menyukai Kris yang notabennya pacar Suho. Kris terpaksa menerima Tao sebagai pacarnya—bisa disebut selingkuhan—untuk tetap kerja di perusahaannya sekarang. Sementara Suho tidak mengetahui namjachingunya itu berselingkuh dengan anak atasannya sendiri. Biarkanlah Kris egois. Kris bagaikan kupu-kupu yang pergi kemana saja namun tetap membawa setangkai bunga dengan erat.

"Teman" Kris bergerak menghirup aroma Tao. Aroma yang bagus dan wajah yang indah. Kris selalu membayangkan orang yang ia peluk itu Suho

.

.

.

Pulang dari sekolahnya Suho memutuskan mampir kerumah sahabatnya Kai. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil namun Kai tidak menyimpang seperti Suho. Ia lebih suka wanita cantik diluar sana.

"Selamat siang eomma" Sapa Suho ceria.

"Suho chagi~ sudah lama kau tidak kemari eoh" Segera Yeoja cantik yang membuka pintu itu memeluk tubuh Suho dengan erat. Suho memang akrab dengan eomma Kai. Bahkan ia sering menginap dirumah Kai saat liburan.

"Eomma aku sedang banyak tugas" Bibir Suho mengerucut. Eomma Kai tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Suho.

"Jja kau masuk dulu. Kai sedang bersama Sulli di dalam kamar"

"Mwo? Dasar namja mesum itu" Ucap Suho pelan. Ia tau Kai dan Sulli sedang bermain didalam kamar. Aigo memikirkannya saja wajahnya sudah panas.

.

.

.

"Kris gege sudah mau pulang" Ucap Tao parau. Tubuh polosnya terbungkus selimut membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan menyusul Kris gegenya.

"Aku sudah mau pulang. Kau tahukan adik ku sudah menunggu dirumah" Kris mengecup puncak kepala Tao. Sebenarnya Kris anak tunggal, yang dimaksud adiknya itu 'Suho'.

"Arraseo. Lain kali kenalkan aku ke adikmu eoh"

Kris tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Tao. Semalam adalah malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua. Ini bisa disebut pengkhianatan untuk Suho. Kris dan Suho memang belum pernah berhubungan badan. Mereka cuman sekedar berciuman atau mungkin berpelukan. Umur Suho yang masih kecil membuat Kris menahan menyentuh namja berwajah angel itu.

"Aku pulang eoh"

.

.

.

"Suho Chagi~ Kris ada dibawah menjemputmu" Teriak eomma Kai dibawah.

"Suruh dia masuk eomma. Suho dan aku akan mengerjakan pr matematika" Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Suho.

"Hyak item apa yang kau lakukan. Eomma tunggu aku—kyaaa"

Ucapan Suho terpotong saat Kai malah mendorong tubuhnya diatas ranjang. "Yak apa yang kau lakukan Kai" Suho memberontak dalam pelukan Kai.

"Hussstt aku akan mengatakannya satu kali" Ucap Kai tepat ditelinga Suho yang membuat namja berwajah angel itu bergindik seketika.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Suho tidak mengerti.

"Aku melihatnya tadi. Masuk kedalam apartement seseorang"

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Dengan cepat Kris meraih kerah baju Kai dan bergerak memukul pria tan itu. Namun dengan cepat Suho menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Kris.

"Jangan membuat masalah dirumah orang Kris gege" Ucap Suho saat ciumanya terlepas.

Kris mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Otaknya mati seketika. Coklat, lollipop, manis bibir Suho seperti itu. Biarpun ia sering berciuman dengan Tao namun bibir manis itu hanya milik Suho seorang.

"Aku melihatmu Kris-ssi" Kai berucap dingin. Pandangannya tertuju kepada namja tampan yang terlihat gelisah disamping Suho.

"Apa yang kau lihat Kai?"

"DIA BERCIUMAN DIDEPAN PINTU APARTEMENT NAMJA ITU!"

PLAK!

"Jaga ucapanmu Kai-ssi" Suho berucap dingin. Tamparannya dipipi Kai sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Suho sama sekali tidak suka takdir yang mempermainkan dirinya.

"Suho mianhae~"

"Berhenti lah meminta maaf Kris-ssi" Ucapan lembut namun terkesan dingin. Suho meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Kai. "Maaf untuk saat ini biarkan aku sendiri"

Dan hari itu Kris sangat cemas kehilangan namja berwajah angel itu.

.

.

.

3 Tahun kemudian

Pria berwajah angel itu kini berubah. Wajahnya sekarang sangat berbeda. Wajah ceria,hangat berubah menjadi wajah yang dingin, angkuh,sombong. Salahkan masa lalunya yang merubahnya seperti ini.

"Suho-ssi pertunangan Kris dan Tao dirayakan dihotel kita"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasinya"

Pria paruh baya itu membungkuk setelah itu keluar dari ruangan atasannya. Suho menyeringai sembari memutar balikan foto Kris dan Tao.

"I got you baby~"

.

.

.

Acara pertunangan Kris dan Tao berjalan baik. Kris tersenyum sepanjang acara. Namun senyumannya hanya dibibir saja. Dipikirannya hanya ada satu pertanyaan 'Dimana Suho Sekarang?'.

"Kau kenapa Kris gege?" Tao berangsut menyeka keringat dipelipis Kris. Namun dengan cepat namja tampan itu menepis tangannya. Sifat Kris 3 tahun yang lalu memang berubah. Ia sekarang berubah menjadi namja dingin berbeda dengan sifatnya yang dulu.

"Gwenchana Tao-ah" Kris memaksakan seulas senyum palsu dibibirnya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau menghadiri pertunangan mereka Suho hyung?" Tanya Kai tidak percaya. Sahabatnya itu memang selalu melakukan hal yang diluar otaknya. Setelah kejadian itu Kai memutuskan meminta maaf ke Suho. Dan Suho memaafkan sahabatnya itu.

"Euhmmm" Suho menganggukan kepalanya seraya mengoleskan lipbalm dibibirnya.

"Kau gila" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Aku memang gila bodoh"

.

.

.

TBC

Alright, Alright

Baiklah , Baiklah

I'm a butterfly 저기 활짝 피어있는 꽃 가까이 가서 살짝

(I'm butterfly jeogi hwaljjak phieo inneun kkot gakkai gaseo saljjak)

Aku kupu-kupu, aku akan pergi erat dengan bunga yang mekar

_향기를__맡아__Um... So nice, such a beautiful, oh god_

_(Hyanggireul matha um..So nice, such a beautiful, oh god)_

_Chocolate, lollipop, __은은하게__퍼지는__달콤함_

_(Chocolate, lollipop, euneunhage pheojineun dalkhomham)_

_순간__느껴지는__불안감__언제__사라질지__모른다는__초조함_

_(Sunganeukkyeojineun burangam eonje sarajilji moreundaneun chojoham)_

_눈치라도__챈__듯이__날__감싸__안아주는__네__품은__Heaven_

_(Nuncharado chaen deusi nal gamssa an ajuneun ne phumeun heaven)_

Note Author : Chapter depan bakalan panjang ^^

Gak sempat edit -_-

Review nde~ #puppy eyes


End file.
